criminal_case_new_beginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting on the living horizon
After Don Lee was taken to the Chinese police station, Avery and the player went to visit her. They went to the office of the captain of the Chinese police, he said that Don is in the interrogation room. And that she was fine. Suddenly progremel shot. Avery heard it from the interrogation room, and they went there to find don Lee with a hole in her head. The team decided to immediately question Chinese police chief don Wang Li. He said he didn't understand how the killer got into their precinct everything was secure. After the autopsy, Jack said that the victim was shot with a sniper rifle, and since the glass in the interrogation room was broken, the killer didn't even have to go to the station, and most likely the killer is a professional shooter. Later, the chief salveson told the team to search the house of don Lee. After a search, the team found dawn's phone. Mike said he found a photo with a man Avery and the player had already met. It was Mike Belozerov. The team questioned him he said it doesn't matter to him one relationship, and that don he met at the store johnny. Later the station received a call from a man who said that chief Dong Wang Li would soon die. Team traveled to him in office where has found sniper rifle, Wang Lee spoke that this not his, but team dispatched his until that in isolation. It was clear to Avery that the man who had killed Don Lee and was helping the revolutionary had framed chief Dong Lee. Later, the team found enough evidence to arrest the accomplice of a revolutionary, he was Mike Belozerov. Mike admitted immediately he said that don too much about revolutionary, also he added that Mike helped revolutionary with the outset. He ordered him to kill dawn so she wouldn't tell the police. Avery and the gambler took him to court. Judge Pierre sent Mike to another prison, and there's the death penalty. After the trial, Avery and the player released Dong Wang Lee's boss, apologized to him, and released him. The chief assigned Avery to oversee Mike Belozerov's transportation. Avery went straight to the burial site. Later James called the player who said he wanted to make Avery a gift, since her birthday is coming up, the player and James went to the store Jamie where I found a very nice vase. James also bought a bouquet of flowers. Back at the station, Avery called the chief and said that Mike Belozerov had died in transit. James and the player went to the place where the carriage stopped. Transcipt Avery Miller: We have collected all the evidence to arrest the killer don Lee, also to expose the accomplice of a revolutionary Avery Miller: When we have him in our hands we'll make him tell us as much about the revolutionary as we can, but let's get guns, he can be dangerous. Take a killer Now Avery Miller (holding a gun): Mike Belozerov you're under arrest for the murder of don Lee. Avery Miller (holding a gun): We know that you have helped the revolutionist to commit murder, and you framed the chief of the Chinese police of Dong Wang Li. Mike Belozerov (evil): Ah that same it seems you all??? caught me. Yes, I killed that girl. Mike Belozerov (evil): That's what happens to those who contradict the revolutionary. Avery Miller: I Never would have thought that such a creature, kill an innocent girl. Why would a revolutionary want her dead? Mike Belozerov: Well, you know, she knew too much about the revolutionary, at first he wanted to entrust this case to another assistant, but in the end he chose me. Avery Miller: Oh, my God, please put the cuffs on him. We're arresting you for the murder of don Lee. Judge Pierre: Mike Belozerov regularly you lacked punishment for the first murder of, you committed the second. Mike Belozerov: Yes of course, this girl knew too much about us. She got hers. Judge Pierre: Well, I won't feel sorry for you this time. You will be transferred to another prison where the death penalty. The trial is over. After the trial Avery Miller: Wow, we couldn't have suspected that Mike was helping a dangerous criminal. Avery Miller: I Think we should take a break, Oh and let the Chinese police chief go, but we deserve a rest.